User blog:Cupcakey/Halloween Masquerade Contest Results
Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We thought it only fair to warn you that the show you're about to see may disturb you. It may shock you! It may even HORRIFY you! Good evening(Well, noon/afternoon/morning/night at some of you. I'm kinda ruining the moment, I know.), my fair members of Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Is there a better way to start a Halloween blog, that with our Mr. Phineas Flynn? Telling that, I'm sorry I may interrupt your Trick or Treating, or the Last Minute Pumpkin Carving, or even Scaring some 'Lil Fellas, but the results of the "Halloween Masquerade Contest", the spooky contest of this month, are here. We're going to start with Fan-Fiction, then with Fan-Art. All the comments are below. Fan Fiction Let's start with the first section of this contest. This part I judged myself, because my friend hadn't the time or the PnF acknowledge to do this. Runner Up The 4th Place of this section is won by... A Dark and Stormy Night by IzzyFan A funny one-shot. The Baljeet bit was a very good insert and "That's the last anyone ever heard from any of the kids." was epic. The prize is a cameo of one of your characters in a story of mine. I'll probably make a mini story with your character. 3rd Place The 3rd Place of this section is won by... Once Apon a Hallow's Eve by Lotta Holy bananas, another good one shot. The fact it happened in the same time with That's the Spirit and Iantha's random point of view made it funny. The prize is a request done with colored pens. 2nd Place The 2nd Place of this section is won by... Phineas & Ferb's Halloween Extravaganza of Spooky Fun Times by Goldy The hilarity of this story made it that spooky. Really. The Simpson reference was really good, the character weren't OCC, still they worked perfectly in a Halloween story. Personally, I was expecting some Baljinda, but you can't have everything(xD). The prize is a request done digitally and a cameo of your characters in a story of mine. Again, I'll probably make a mini story. 1st Place *drums* *drums* The first place is won by one and the only... *drums* *drums* Some Halloween Story by Some Guy Haha... This story is pure win. Seriously. I know it's not done yet, but really... It gave my stomach nightmares (from both laughing and frightment). And I wanted to sketch my reactions to every chapter. 4th Wall breakers, lots of weird moments, what does a Halloween story needs more? I want to see the rest of the story. The prize is a request done digitally, a request done with colored pens and a character designed after you(You choose the name and the physical appearance) 'Fan Art' This section was judged by my friend, which I thank very much. She judged it only after the art she saw, not the characters and stuff. Also, she wasn't influenced by anyone and she didn't know nothing about any user.I won't regard any comments about the places, except the prizes. If there are any comments, they are my friend's not mine. 4th Place Lotta Entry 3rd Place Ferby Entry 2nd Place Angelina Entry 1st Place Pixel Entry I like the shading and the drawing all around, it suits the PnF Style.('This is the opinion of my friend and why it won the contest') The prizes are the same as the Fan-Fiction Section. This is it. I hope you enjoyed this contest and you'll be as good as in this one in a future one. You can request your prizes on my talk page. Good evening. "Logic will get you from A to B, but imagination will get you everywhere."-Albert Einstein 20:00, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts